La Historia de un Pañuelo
by Magiel-chan
Summary: No hay nada mas horrible que sentir impotencia por no poder ayudar a alguien que hizo demasiado por ti, aunque esa persona no lo recuerde. Bueno, eso mismo le pasa a Levi al ver a su querida amiga Hanji herida e inconsciente en una cama, lo cual le trae a su mente los emotivos recuerdos de su primer encuentro, cuando eran tan solo unos niños de dos mundos totalmente diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia paralela basada en los personajes del mundo de SNK de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**La historia de un pañuelo**

**Parte 1/2 **

Levi se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de un edificio con una expresión fría y ojos apagados de preocupación. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que después de unos minutos se encontró con una puerta de madera que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-_Habitación 203_- leyó para sí mismo.

Al girar la perilla para abrir la puerta se encontró con una mujer inconsciente en una cama. Tenía el cabello castaño suelto y despeinado, pijama amarilla, múltiples heridas y quemaduras sin cicatrizar, vendaje en la cabeza y unas gruesas gafas con aumento. Definitivamente era Hanji.

Levi cerró la puerta con seguro, ya que no quería que los molestaran, se acercó a la mujer y le quito las molestas gafas colocándolas en una mesita que estaba a lado. Él se sentó al borde de la cama y le tomo con cuidado las manos ya que aún tenían pequeños raspones y quemaduras. La estuvo observando por mucho tiempo con un rostro apagado que iba entristeciéndose más y más al ver a su amiga sin reaccionar.

El sargento soltó una de sus manos para apretar con gran fuerza su inseparable pañuelo, dejando caer entre furia y tristeza una pequeña lágrima.

_-Como quisiera que en este momento, toda la felicidad y fuerza que me diste se te regresara-_ pronunció con un nudo en la garganta, producto de un mar de lágrimas de impotencia al ver a su compañera postrada en esa cama, mientras bajaba la vista para observar su blanco pañuelo.

.

.

.

¿Era de día o era de noche?, eso no importaba ya que siempre estaba oscuro y húmedo. La podredumbre y desesperación olía en cada rincón de ese lugar, la miseria se sentía en el aire. Lo único agradable para la vista era la radiante sonrisa de una pequeña que soltaba alegremente por las sombrías calles de la Ciudad Subterránea. Ella era castaña y con el cabello en dos coletas levantadas por unos brillantes lazos rojos. También llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido con un suéter de lana azul, unas botas de lluvia café al igual que su bolsa, unos anteojos para leer y un blanco pañuelo que se colocaba como bufanda.

La niña siguió saltando felizmente dirigiéndose a un callejón solitario y sin salida. Al llegar se detuvo, dio un gran suspiro y luego fijo su vista hacia un tambo de basura.

_-¡Ya puedes Salir!-_gritó soltando una ligera risita que reflejaba diversión. Al darse cuenta de que no había respuesta, optó por intentarlo de nuevo.

_-¡No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí!- _mencionó enseñando una gran sonrisa.

Detrás del tambo se podía apreciar la cabeza de una persona con cabello negro, que después de unos segundos, se dejó ver. Era un pequeño niño delgado, con ojos grises y opacos que llevaba puesto un suéter blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla. A pesar de su pobre ropaje remendado, de estar descalzo y de sus numerosas marcas de lesiones en su cuerpo, él se miraba muy aseado.

_-Oh, así que eras un niño-_ dijo la pequeña con asombro.

_-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de mi presencia?_- menciono el niño con una forma entre desafiante y apenado.

_-Es que no eras muy bueno escondiéndote, podía ver tu cabeza en todos lados_- dio una gran sonrisas-_ ¿Y por qué me seguías?_- mencionó mientras se acercaba al apenado chico para verlo mejor.

_-¡Eso que te importa!_- respondió el chico mientras apartaba con el brazo a la niña, poniendo un seño fruncido por la desconfianza, pero agarrando un ligero tono rojo en sus lastimadas mejillas.

_-¡Me importa ya que es a mí a la que seguías!_- dijo poniendo un rostro de molestia fingida.

-_Bueno, es que se me hacía extraño ver a un extranjero por aquí_- menciono agachando la cabeza enojado, puesto que sabía que ella tenía razón.

_- ¿Cómo supiste que era extranjera?_- le preguntó toda asombrada, ya que ella no le había revelado ningún dato _-¿Será brujo?_- pensó.

_-Tú alegría-_ dijo de manera fría.

_- ¿Mi alegría?_

_- Si, eso es lo que te delata_- se acercó a su rostro para verla fijamente a los ojos-_Eres la única persona alegre en toda esta ciudad, por eso me fue fácil deducirlo._

_-¿Entonces aquí no sonríen?-_ expresó con preocupación.

_-No, aquí nadie es feliz._

_- ¿Ni tú?-_ preguntó muy triste.

_-La vida es cruel en esta ciudad, tienes que luchar por sobrevivir. La felicidad es un lujo que no nos podemos dar la clase de personas como yo-_ menciono de manera muy fría, tratando de que la niña dejara de hacerle más preguntas deprimentes.

_-Oh pero que triste_- pensó la pequeña _-Ya se,_ _¿Y si te enseño que puedes ser una persona feliz en cualquier lugar?_-dijo mostrando mucho entusiasmo.

_-Pierdes tu tiempo-_ mencionó de manera frívola mientras se iba del callejón.

_-Déjame intentarlo_- la niña le suplicaba con una gran sonrisa mientras le sostenía el brazo para que no se fuera.

_-!Ya te dije que no, deja de molestarme!_- gritó el pelinegro enojado y en un ataque de ira empujo a la niña, la cual cayó al suelo raspándose las rodillas. Él al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedió a la menor, se empezó a sentir mal ya que no tenia que descargar su enojo con ella- _Lo siento_- mencionó con un tono seco mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- _Eso no importa, sólo quiero que me dejes hacerte feliz por el resto del día_- expresó alegremente la niña cubriéndose con su brazo el rostro para que el chico no viera las lágrimas que salían de ella por el dolor del golpe, ya que no quería hacerle sentir peor.

El niño le quito el brazo de la cara y al ver sus alegres y lacrimosos ojos, no pudo evitar sentir ternura, puesto que nunca en su vida había visto una mirada tan pura como la de ese momento, motivo por el cual no pudo negarse a su petición _- Esta bien-_ respondió ruborizado.

La niña al escuchar esas palabras mostró una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad que iba de oído a oído, ya que tendría la oportunidad de regalarle una fantástica experiencia a un pobre niño. Se puso a repasar mentalmente todos los lugares que había visto para encontrar algo divertido que puedan hacer juntos. Le tomo mucho tiempo ya que la ciudad era demasiada sombría.

_- ¡Lo tengo!_- dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras tomaba el brazo del niño y lo empezaba a jalar.

_- ¿A donde me llevas?_- preguntó de forma desconfiada.

_-¡A un lugar de increíbles aventuras!-_ gritó divertidamente la castaña soltando una gran carcajada de emoción.

_-Tú estás realmente loca_- mencionó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dejaba guiar por la niña.

Estuvieron corriendo (bueno, el chico era arrastrado) por toda la calle hasta que llegaron a una fábrica abandonada.

El niño se sorprendió, el lugar estaba en ruinas. Se encontraba toda tapizada con polvo de años, el suelo de madera estaba podrida de adentro hacia fuera y hasta se podían escuchar las escalofriantes pisadas de las ratas que habitaban ese edificio. Definitivamente era un lugar terrible y asqueroso hasta para él que conocía de lugares deplorables.

_-Ta daaaaa_- mencionó melodiosamente la pequeña- _Hemos llegado._

-_No puede ser, ¡Este lugar es un asco!...Me rehusó rotundamente a seguir en esta inmunda fábrica-_ expresó muy desagradado, de todos los lugares al que lo podía llevar, escogió el peor de todos- _Fue un error el confiar en ti_- maldijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

_-¡Espera!-_ lo tomo de la mano para que se quedara- _Esta no es una inmunda fábrica… ¡Esto es un castillo embrujado!-_ dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

El pequeño se sorprendió con la respuesta que le dieron, ¿podría ser que ese horrible lugar sería un sitio muy divertido? o ¿la castaña estaba realmente loca?, no lo podía saber. El accedió a volver a entrar por curiosidad, ya que quería aclarar sus dudas acerca de la forma de pensar de la niña, aunque no podía evitar sentir ganas de correr por la falta de limpieza del lugar. Pero en eso se escuchó un aterrado grito de su compañera, percatándose de que se había perdido de su alcance.

_-Hey cuatro ojos, ¿Dónde estás?-_ gritaba con desesperación. Estaba muy alterado, tenía miedo de que algo grave le pasara a la chica.

-_¡Ayúdame por favor, estoy aquí arriba!- _se seguían escuchando los gritos temerosos de la pequeña.

_- ¡No te preocupes, allá voy!- _Él subió rápidamente las desbaratadas escaleras volteando a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la chica. Su corazón se estremecía ya que no lograba ubicarla. Cuando al fin la localizó, ella estaba tirada en el suelo por el miedo, el niño corrió hacia ella levantándola y abrazándola para que se tranquilizara - _¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-_ se escuchaba muy alterado por la preocupación.

_-¡Un fantasma!-_ mencionó la niña mientras señalaba un barril vacío que pertenecía a uno de vinos- _¡Son demasiados!...También hay brujas, vampiros, monstruos, titanes y dentistas-_ dijo mientras apuntaba a distintos objetos, como cajas, pedazos de tabla, muebles semi rotos, entre otros.

El pelinegro estaba realmente furioso. Le había hecho sentir la peor sensación de todas. El miedo y la desesperación por el bienestar de la niña lo habían invadido profundamente para que resultara que la tenía que rescatar de un barril, ¡Un maldito y vacío barril!. Él realmente quería golpear a la castaña y gritarle desde lo más profundo de su ser ¡LOCA! y de hecho lo iba hacer, pero al ver la sonrisa de la menor no pudo evitar sentirse apenado y ruborizado. Algo raro le pasaba cada vez que veía esa sonrisa tan radiante. ¡Todo esto era un juego que había planeado para que él se distrajera un rato!. Al entender eso, tomó dos barrotes y se dirigió a la niña.

_-Entonces acabemos con esos monstruos y recuperemos nuestro castillo-_ mencionó dando un sarcástico suspiro y se acercó a ella entregándole uno de los barrotes para que le ayudara a exterminar a las supuestos criaturas.

_-Si_- dijo con una satisfactoria sonrisa ya que había logrado que el chico se integrara al juego.

Los dos comenzaron a golpear a todos los objetos que se encontraban a su paso. Los rechinidos de la vieja duela de madera no eran nada comparada con las escandalosas risas de diversión que provenían de los niños y que se apoderaban de toda la habitación. Ellos se encontraban corriendo y saltando felices gritando cosas como "Aléjate estúpido titán" o "Muere malvado dentista-vampiro", provocando que un vagabundo que vivía en la fábrica, despertara con todo ese ruido.

Él era aproximadamente de unos 45 años, canoso, alto, gordo y sobre todo amargado. Este se dirigía a regañar a los niños, pero al ver a la pequeña, se regresó a su escondite sin apartar la vista de ella.

_-¿Qué está haciendo esa mocosa en un lugar como este?-_ hablaba para sí mismo. El observaba a la niña de pies a cabeza, al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de la menor y del atuendo que llevaba, una maliciosa expresión se mostró en el rostro de aquel méndigo _– Esta bastarda es de la superficie y si es así ¡Ha de ser asquerosamente rica!...Esta es mi oportunidad de salir de la basura que es mi vida y llenarme de los lujos que me merezco_- expresó mientras imaginaba como seria su vida en otro entorno y regreso a la realidad para no perder de vista a la castaña.

El misterioso hombre seguía observando a los pequeños jugar por todo el edificio. Estaba decidido, la niña era su objetivo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Este capítulo puede contener escenas y lenguaje inapropiado para ciertos gustos._**

**Historia paralela basada en los personajes del mundo de SNK de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**La historia de un pañuelo**

**Parte 2/2**

Los niños ya se encontraban muy exhaustos de jugar, además de que ya no quedaba nada más que romper, por lo cual el pelinegro pidió que se tomaran un tiempo para descansar.

_-¡Oh, conozco un lugar donde podemos tomar un respiro!-_ mencionó la castaña.

_-Mientras no sea otra fábrica sucia, por mi está bien- _respondió soltando una ligera sonrisa.

Ellos caminaron hacia una cueva, la cual estaba muy alejada de la ciudad y al entrar quedaron realmente maravillados. Adentro de esta se encontraba un hermoso suelo verde y floreado, un cristalino arroyo que sonaba al chocar con las rocas y una brillante luz del exterior que se colaba entre las ranuras de la cueva y aluzaba todo el lugar. Era el sitio más hermoso que habían visto en sus vidas, en especial la del pobre niño.

_-Mi papá me habló de este lugar-_ suspiró mientras los rayos daban en su rostro – _Él creció en esta ciudad y hoy me había prometido llevarme a conocerlo-_ dijo con una tímida y reconfortante sonrisa.

_-Es perfecto-_ se expresó el menor con unos ojos que empezaban a brillar cada vez más al contemplar el lugar.

-_Me alegra que te guste-_ la chica salió corriendo hacia un lado del arroyo para sentarse -_¡Bueno a comer!_

Comenzó a sacar de su bolsa una caja que contenía verduras hervidas con puré de papa, unas piezas de pan recién horneados y un termo con jugo de manzana, colocándolos en aquel pastoso suelo.

El chico no podía dejar de ver la comida, se veía exquisita y era algo que él nunca llegaría a probar en toda su vida. Si tenía suerte, encontraba las sobras de alguien.

_-¿No vienes a comer?-_ preguntó la niña dando una sonrisa la cual mezclada con la luz que se filtraba en la cueva, hacían que su rostro se viera angelical.

El pelinegro caminó hacia la castaña y se sentó aún lado de ella. Él estaba muy hambriento, pero no sabía nada de modales y no quería quedar mal ante la chica. Lo más probable es que como ella era de la superficie, sería muy educada en estos aspectos, por lo cual decidió quedarse quieto.

_-Qué te pasa, ¿Por qué no te sirves?_

_-Bueno yo…Esperaba que tú lo hicieras primero_- mintió el pequeño, ya que no quería que descubriera la verdadera razón.

_-Si es por los modales, no te preocupes-_ intuyó la niña ya que no era nada tonta- _Yo tampoco soy buena con eso. Siempre he sido muy desordenada con eso, pero mis padres no me dicen nada ya que creen que soy muy pequeña como para someterme a esas normas tan aburridas._

Los niños después de unos minutos terminaron de comer, dejando en la caja puras boronas. Estaban acostados contemplando aquel paisaje de ensueño y escuchando la armoniosa melodía de la naturaleza.

_-Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa-_ mencionó el niño rompiendo con el hermoso silencio.

_-No me des las gracias a mí, dáselas a mi mamá ya que ella es la que preparó el almuerzo_- respondió de manera amable.

_- Tus padres deben ser geniales- _comentó de forma seria y agachando la cabeza.

_-Sí, lo son-_ contestó y giro la cabeza para ver al pelinegro- _Y los tuyos, ¿Cómo son?_

El niño no contestaba y su rostro se ponía cada vez más serio. La pequeña sentía curiosidad así que insistió con el tema.

_-¿Por qué estás tan serio?...No me digas que te metí en problemas ya que no avisaste que saldrías conmigo_- cuestionó asustada.

_- No, de hecho no hay nadie que me espere_- respondió después de unos minutos.

La castaña entendió a lo que se refería y para no lastimarlo, dejó el tema.

_-No te preocupes, a mí no me duele-_ dijo en un tono seco –_A mis padres nunca los conocí, por lo cual no les tengo ni amor ni odio, son irrelevantes para mí así que no tengo interés en indagar sobre mi pasado._

_-Entonces, ¿Quién te cuido?-_ preguntó asombrada.

-_Un zapatero. Él me recogió de un basurero cuando era un recién nacido y me brindó lo poco que tenía hasta que cumplí los cuatro años._

_-¿Y qué le pasó?-_ dijo asustada y triste.

_-Lo encontré muerto en el sofá , al parecer le había dado un paro cardíaco al ver todas las deudas que tenía. Desde ese entonces me he cuidado por mi propia cuenta._

_-Pero que hay de sus parientes u otras personas-_ mencionó muy alterada.

_-Nadie se quiso hacer cargo de mí, para ellos yo sólo era una carga que les traería problemas, además gracias a eso pude descubrir cómo es en realidad el mundo, ¡así que todo está bien!. No quiero que sientas lastima ya que así es como deben ser las cosas-_ dijo de manera fría, pero con unas lágrimas recorriendo el contorno de su pálido rostro.

La niña a pesar de llevar una vida tan fácil, comprendió el dolor del menor, por lo cual se aventó hacia él abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-¿Qué haces?...Te dije que no hay problema, todo está bien así que no sientas lastima_- expresó ocultando su rostro, el cual contenía aún algunas lágrimas.

_-Si quieres lloras hazlo, ya que así aliviaras tu dolor y sanaras tus heridas. Todos debemos desahogarnos si queremos sentirnos mejor, además_- dando una alegre sonrisa- _Yo no estoy llorando por lastima, al contrario, lloro de orgullo ya que a pesar de tu dolor has podido mantenerte en pie y no te has amedrentado por nada._

Los pequeños se quedaron abrazados llorando por un largo tiempo hasta sanar su dolor. Aquella luz filtrada tomaba un color anaranjadizo, señal de que ya estaba atardeciendo.

_-Creo que ya es hora de irnos_- mencionó la niña con una leve sonrisa –_Voy a juntar las cosas._

_-Está bien, por mientras yo iré al baño-_ dijo ruborizado mientras se iba alejando.

_-Si-_ contestó mientras juntaba su termo –_Oh espera… ¡Aquí no hay baños!_

La pequeña terminó de guardar sus cosas, cuando se dio cuenta de que un señor se dirigía hacia ella, lo cual le pareció muy extraño ya que casi nadie sabía del lugar.

_-Hola pequeña-_ dijo el señor con una sonrisa extraña.

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-_ le preguntó la menor ya que no le daba buena espina.

_-Estoy buscando a un niño y quería saber si tú lo habías visto. Él es como de tu edad, tiene el cabello negro, los ojos grises y es muy delgado._

_-Para que lo busca_- ella sabía de quien se trataba.

-_Eso significa que lo has visto, que bueno_- dijo mientras se acercaba más a la niña y se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos –_Yo soy su tío y lo he estado buscando desde hace tiempo._

_-Él no tiene familia-_cuestionó la castaña ante la respuesta del misterioso sujeto –_ Además no tiene interés en ello._

-_Yo soy el hermano de su madre. Al darme cuenta de lo que paso he intentado varia veces de platicar con él y convencerlo de que venga conmigo, pero él siempre me ignora diciendo que no me necesita- dando_ una aterradora sonrisa _-¡Por eso necesito de tu ayuda!_

_-Mi ayuda, ¿Por qué la mía?-_ se sorprendió ante tal comentario.

_-He visto cómo te tiene mucha confianza, así que te pido que me ayudes a arreglar las cosas con él ya que quiero que conmigo tenga una familia…El apoyo que nunca tuvo para hacerlo feliz._

_-¿Hacerlo feliz?-_ susurró un poco ruborizada, ya que es lo que había tratado de hacer en todo el día. Ella solo quería sanar sus heridas, motivo por el cual aceptó la propuesta del hombre –_Está bien, lo ayudare._

_-¡Perfecto!, entonces sígueme_- dijo extendiendo su mano.

_-¿Para qué?-_ preguntó desconcertada.

_-Vamos a ir a comprarle cosas para llevar acabo nuestro plan._

_-¿Y qué hay de él?...No lo podemos dejar solo._

_-No tardaremos mucho, además ¡Se trata de una sorpresa!_

Mientras tanto él niño que había mentido para ir a buscar unas flores como regalo de agradecimiento, le pareció extraño no encontrar a la de anteojos donde la había dejado.

_-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-_ dijo sorprendido con el ramo en la mano -¿_Acaso se habrá alejado por lo que le conté?-_ se preguntaba así mismo.

El pelinegro se estaba alterando por no ver a la menor, tenía miedo de que fuera por lo que le revelo de su vida. La angustia y desesperación lo invadieron hasta que alcanzo a mirarla de la mano de un señor dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva, por lo cual corrió para alcanzarlos.

_-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?-_ dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire ya que había corrido desde muy lejos –_Además, ¿Quién es él?_

_-Es tu tío_- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –_Te íbamos a dar una sorpresa._

_-¡No seas tonta, ya te dije que no tengo familia!-_ gritó alterado mientras la tomaba del brazo_-¡Yo no lo conozco!_

La pequeña se sorprendió con la respuesta del menor. Estaba asustada por lo cual trato de huir, pero el señor la jaló y la cargo con un brazo.

_-Por favor ayúdame_- dijo entre llantos tratando de estirar su brazo para que la rescataran.

_-Suéltala idiota-_ gritó desesperado al tratar de alcanzar su mano, pero una fuerte patada la tiro al suelo.

_-No te involucres mocoso_- menciono con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-Te dije que la soltaras-_ respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

_-¿Entonces quieres pelear verdad?-_ colocó a la castaña en una roca alta de la cual no se podía bajar –_De acuerdo, te enseñare a no meterte en mi camino._

_-Adelante imbécil-_ él se dirigió corriendo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago al vagabundo, pero este lo agarra del brazo y lo estrelló en el suelo raspando su piel en el piedrerío, pero rápidamente se levantó a atacar.

_-¿Quieres que te cuente mis planes con tu noviecita?-_ preguntó esquivando el golpe del niño y dejándolo otra vez en el suelo.

_-¿Por qué no me llevas mejor a mí?- _gritó mientras se presionaba el ojo con la palma de su mano, ya que había golpeado con una roca ahí al caer.

_-Porque eres un inmundo pobretón como yo, ¡Tu no vales nada!-_ respondió mientras con el pie tumbaba al niño para que no se pudiera levantar –_Como te decía, planeo pedir un rescato por la mocosa, una fuerte suma de dinero que me haga salir de este basurero-_ se agachó para sujetar el rostro del lastimado pelinegro, y mirarlo de frente –_Si es necesario la iré mutilando y se lo enviare a sus padres. Todo esto puede que tarde y yo me esconderé con la niña hasta que me den el dinero_- con una sonrisa maliciosa le giró la cabeza para que viera a su amiga, quien lloraba al verlo lastimado en el suelo -_¿Verdad que no es tan fea?, podría en ese tiempo divertirme un rato con ella… ¿Ya sabes no?, metérsela en su cuerpecito hasta hacerla gemir de placer o darle un poco de leche, ya que no quiero que esté desnutrida y enana como tú-_ dijo soltando una gran carcajada.

El pelinegro estaba realmente furioso tras oír su asqueroso comentario. Él con rabia escupió al sujeto y sacó una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo del remendado pantalón, enterrándoselo en el ojo.

Aprovecho la oportunidad y corrió hacia donde estaba la castaña.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ le preguntó a la menor, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Se trataba del vagabundo que llevaba su ojo ensangrentado.

_-¡Eres un maldito bastardo de mierda!-_ gritó mientras comenzaba a patear al pelinegro con gran fuerza hasta romperle el brazo.

La niña lloraba al ver herido y ensangrentado a su defensor, por lo cual tomo valor y se lanzó encima del señor, golpeándole constantemente la cabeza.

_-¡No lo lastimes!-_ gritaba mientras en uno de esos golpes le dio en el ojo lastimado y con ambos cayeron al suelo.

_-¡Maldita zorra, te enseñare a respetarme!_- maldijo mientras se ponía de pie.

El sujeto acorraló a la menor en una de las paredes de la cueva, se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón y con fuerza le abrió las piernas a la pequeña.

La niña entre lágrimas cerró los ojos y esperó con miedo a que la agredieran, pero no pasó nada. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el niño, quien le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras en la otra sostenía la navaja ensangrentada.

_-Tenemos que irnos-_ le comentó mientras salían corriendo de la cueva. En eso la niña al mirar hacia atrás, pudo observar a su agresor en el suelo ensangrentado, con el cráneo y espalda partida a la mitad. Definitivamente estaba muerto.

Los niños llegaron hasta el callejón en el que se habían conocido y se sentaron a tomar un descanso.

_-¿Ese idiota te hizo algo?-_ preguntó de forma alterada mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-_No pe…pero-_ trataba de hablar pero un mar de lágrimas la invadió y comenzó a llorar.

_-¿Pero qué?-_ preguntaba desesperado al verla llorar.

_-Pero a ti te rompió el brazo-_ mencionó entre suspiros cortados y volvían a brotar las lágrimas -_Él te lastimó por mi culpa y ahora te volviste un asesino por mis tonterías. Yo sólo quería que tuvieras un día feliz y terminé empeorando tu vida, llenándola con muchos problemas._

_-No llores-_ decía mientras se colocaba junto a ella y le daba un abrazo con el brazo que tenia ileso.

_-Cómo quieres que no llore, sí después de esto me vas a odiar._

_-No te voy a odiar-_ dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y acariciaba su cabello _–Me alegra que te preocuparas por mí ya que eres la primera persona que lo haces. Sin embargo no quiero que te pongas así de triste porque yo quiero ver tu radiante sonrisa, la que me cautivo al instante._

Tras oír esas palabras, ella se secó las lágrimas con su brazo, dando lugar a una sonrisa más radiante que las anteriores, una que parecía tallada por los mismos ángeles.

Ella se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba puesto y se lo amarro al niño en el brazo como vendaje para apaciguar el dolor. También saco de su bolsa un puño de dulces.

-_Toma, esto es por ser un buen paciente._

_-Gracias_- menciono ruborizado mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un ramo aplastado de flores.

_-Te lo pensaba dar en la cueva en agradecimiento a todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero se aplastaron cuando los guarde desesperado en la bolsa, ya que no te encontraba y pensé que tú te habías…-_ corto el tema mirando nervioso para otro lado.

_-¿Pensabas que?-_ pregunto con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

_-Bueno yo-_ dijo tímidamente agachando la cabeza –_Pensaba que tú te habías ido ya que te daba asco estar cerca de mí por lo que fue mi vida y como soy ahora._

La niña sintió ternura por aquel comentario y le dio un beso en la frente.

_-Ya te había dicho que me sentía muy orgullosa de ti por tú forma de ser. Así que quiero que recuerdes que pase lo que pase, tú serás una persona muy importante en mi vida._

_-La verdad yo también pienso que tú…_

_-¡Señorita Hanji!... ¡Señorita Hanji!, ¿Dónde está?-_ lo interrumpieron varias voces que se escuchaban a lo cerca.

_-¡Hanji, mi cielo!-_ corrió un señor a abrazar a la castaña.

_-¿Papá?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó sorprendida.

_-Eso mismo te preguntó a ti, te dije que me esperaras en la entrada de la tienda. ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_-Lo siento, tenía curiosidad por ir a la cueva que me dijiste._

_-Oh, ¿Entonces te fuiste tú sola?-_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_-No .Fui con un nuevo amigo y nos divertimos mucho, ¿Verdad que fue así?_

_-¿A quién le hablas?-_ cuestiono con sorpresa el papá al no ver a nadie más.

_- ¡Pero qué pasó!...Él estaba aquí, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?- _volteaba a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo.

_-Bueno, sea quien sea le doy las gracias por cuidar a mi princesa-_ dijo regalando una sonrisa al callejón donde estaban- _Pero ahora es momento de irnos, el carruaje junto con tu madre nos están esperando y además no les he dicho a las sirvientas que te he encontrado, así que deben de estar preocupadas buscándote._

_-Está bien-_ dijo muy desanimada _-¿Pero vamos a regresar algún día?, es que quiero volver a verlo._

_-No te prometo que podamos regresar-_ dijo serio, pero después de un suspiro recobró su alegría –_Pero si es una persona muy importante en tu vida, lo más probable es que se vuelvan a encontrar. Tal vez no aquí ni ahora, pero lo harán…Ahora lo importante es llegar para poner esas lindas flores en un jarrón con agua, para que tu hermosos regalo dure mucho más._

_-Si_- mencionó la niña recobrando su optimismo.

Los dos se alejaron del callejón para regresar a su hogar. El niño quien se había escondido detrás del bote de basura de antes, dio una gran sonrisa y se fue a una caja a dormir quitándose el pañuelo del brazo.

_-Espero algún día volverte a verte mi amor-_ mencionó riendo y abrazando el pañuelo con amor hasta quedarse dormido. Él estaba realmente feliz.

.

.

.

Levi al despertar de sus recuerdos, admiro el dulce rostro de Hanji que, a pesar de estar inconsciente, daba la ligera impresión de mostrar una ligera sonrisa.

Él se reclino con ternura dándole un suave beso en los labios y colocándole su pañuelo en el cuello con cuidado. Se acostó junto a ella proporcionándole un cálido abrazo, para luego quedarse dormido con la esperanza de que cuando el despertara, ella también lo hiciera.

Hoy Hanji cumplía 2 meses en coma.


End file.
